Harry's Veela
by colormonk
Summary: Harry goes home early to surprise his wife to find her in bed with Malfoy what will he do. (Past Harry/Ginny)
1. finding out

_**disclaimer: i dont own harry potter and if i did he deffo would have abused his fame and slept with lots of hot witches ;)**_

* * *

_**Harry's little Veela **_

**Potter household - Cornwall**

_5th April 2002_

Harry was depressed he and Ginny had been married for two years now and she was pregnant, normally one would think this a good thing especially as Harry had always wanted a family, But Harry had caught his wife in bed with none other than Draco Malfoy.

Of course he hadn't told Ginny he knew yet and probably wouldn't until the baby was born at least.

But at the moment he needed someone to talk to for advice. At first he thought of Ron but as Ginny's brother he probably wouldn't react well and that put all the other Wesley's out as well. Next he thought of Hermione but she was out due to her being Ginny's best friend. That left him with Fleur. Everyone knew that Ginny and Fleur didn't get along and just tried to ignore it. Harry thought it was a shame that they didn't get along but wasn't to bothered about it as he and Fleur got on well, it must have had something to do with rescuing little Gabby from the lake in the second task back in ninety five.

"Arry?" Fleur asked as he Floo'd in to her and bill's house.

Bill was at work at the moment so harry was expecting it to be just Fleur at the house but was a bit surprised to see her sixteen year old sister Gabrielle there as well.

"Hello Fleur, Gabby." He said "sorry to drop in like this." Harry said

"Ah nonsense" Fleur said "Ve are family."

Harrys smile disappeared for a moment

"What's wrong?" Gabby asked

"I finished work early today and went home to surprise Ginny and take her out for lunch to find her and Malfoy in my bed." Harry said raining in his anger

Fleur and Gabby sat there eyes wide at the statement.

"She's 'aving sex with someone behind your back?" Gabby asked shocked

Harry nodded. "I don't think I am going to be able to face her later." He said as he slumped down onto the sofa.

"Go stay in a hotel or something for a few days and tell Ginny zat you're abroad for work" Fleur suggested

"The Harry Potter staying in a hotel?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised

"Come stay with me at my house?" Gabrielle suggested "mum and dad are away until after I go back to Beauxbatons in September so I have the house to myself."

Fleur looked at her sister questioningly for a second.

"Sounds like a good idea Harry, at least I vill know my zister is alright for the rest of the holiday without 'aving to go over every day."

"Thanks Gabby I will be back soon." Harry said apperating out home to grab some clothes

He only spent a few minutes in the house packing told Ginny that he had no choice orders were orders before leaving giving her a peck on the cheek.

Next stop Kingsley's office to arrange holiday or a transfer of some sort.

"I thought I ordered you home." Kingsley said gruffly as Harry walked through the door.

"Yeh I went." Harry said

"Well what are you doing back here then?" he asked confused

"Found Malfoy banging my wife. They don't know I caught them yet." Harry said coldly

"Ouch. What can I do for you then?" Kingsley said wincing.

"I need to get out of the country for a while can you tell everyone I am on an assignment somewhere?" Harry asked the aged Auror.

"Of course anywhere in particular?" he asked Harry

"Not France as that is where I will be." Harry said smiling

"How can I get hold of you in an emergency?"

"Give a message to Fleur she will get it to me." Harry replied standing up and shaking Shacklebolt's hand before leaving.

"Oh and don't tell anyone I haven't figured out what I will do about it yet." Harry called back over his shoulder as Kingsley nodded.

When Harry stumbled out of the floo at Fleur's he heard Fleur talking to her sister.

"Okay remember zat he will be depressed it probably 'asn't 'it him yet and don't let zings get out of 'and." He heard her say as he walked round the corner to where Gabrielle and Fleur were Fleur with a raised eye brow waiting for a reply and Gabby blushing slightly before sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"You ready?" Gabrielle asked

Harry smiled slightly and nodded

She smiled at him taking his hand before dragging him over to the floo.

**Southern France**

_5th April 2002_

Harry stumbled out of the floo at the Delacour house and could feel his jaw drop slightly at view out of the floor to ceiling windows. The room was a large semi-circle with the fireplace directly in the middle of the flat wall with a door either side there were three sofas and a large coffee table in the middle of the room. Looking out the window there was a large pool with a patio a brick BBQ and furniture including sun beds.

There were floor to ceiling windows all around the curve of the semi-circle with double doors leading outside in the middle. He could see the ocean to the right with a lush sandy beach and out the left he could see hills with what he assumed was a gape farm or whatever they are called as he knew the Delacour's owned a winery.

"Let's find you a bed room." Gabby said taking his hand and pulling him towards where he assumed the bedrooms were.

The house was a medium size and it had an outdoor pool in the garden she dragged him down a hallway and through another where they eventually reached the bed rooms, there were ten in total it was a large house that was meant for family holidays.

Gabrielle showed him into a room that was fairly large, well it was bigger than his master bedroom at his house but compared to the rest of the house it seemed almost small. It had a large circular waterbed, desk large wardrobes and en suit bathroom.

"Wow" Harry said looking around as Gabrielle sat on the bed and giggled as it rippled making Harry smile at the sight

"This is great… thank you." Harry said as he sat down on the bed next to her almost falling over at the sensations of the water rippling underneath him.

"It's my pleasure 'arry" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before getting up and walking towards the door where she turned around.

"I suggest we get you some clothes and then we could grab some lunch or the other way around if you prefer just remember your glamour charms." Gabrielle said leaving the room

Harry had changed at the office before heading back home earlier so he didn't need to change but more clothes for however long he didn't go home would be a good thing to have and yes he needed lunch.

"Come on then let's go I'm famished." Harry said getting up and turning his hair brown before transfiguring his glasses to look slightly different and changing his eye color.

"You still look like you." Gabrielle said frowning entering the room again with a small bag

Harry then pulled out some muggle contact lenses out of his pocket and put them in.

"How's that?" Harry asked

"Better." Gabrielle said before opening the bag and pulling out a mix of muggle and magical make up.

"Oh no I am not having make up put on me." Harry said shaking his head.

"Yes you are its only to hide that scar of yours so we can shorten your hair so you look different." Gabrielle said frowning

"Okay just a little bit." Harry said causing Gabrielle to break out into a grin.

**Montecristo**

_5th April 2002_

Harry and Gabrielle Floo'd to a magical island just off the west coast of Italy. The reason they were here and not still in France was so that if they were recognized the reporters would start scoring Italy not France leaving him in peace.

When Harry left the floo he looked around in awe, he didn't usually go abroad and if he did it was only on official business never to see the sights, looking around unlike Diagon ally which had lots of old wooden fronted shops there was a large magical mall full of shops and a market and a group of outdoor restaurants from every nation, there was French Italian American heck there was even a KFC along with Chinese and Indian.

Harry looked up at the mall in shock.

"This is one of the best places to go magical shopping in the world." Gabrielle said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards an Italian restaurant.

"Not French?" Harry asked

"I live in France 'arry so don't worry you will be taken to some of the best restaurants France 'as to offer over zee next few weeks." Gabrielle said grinning before asking the waitress for a table for two.

"So long as I don't have to eat snails." Harry muttered causing Gabrielle to giggle softly.

She then cast a translation charm on his menu so he could read it.

"Thanks."

Harry looked at his menu it was full of pizza pasta and a few other bits and bobs Harry eventually settled for the meatballs while Gabrielle went for the pasta e fagioli.

They didn't spend long in the restaurant before Gabrielle dragged Harry towards the large mall.

The inside of the mall looked just like a muggle mall all storefronts had floor to ceiling glass windows. Harry looked around in awe there were apothecaries, joke shop's even one of the twin's shops, wand shops, and even a Gringotts which had a marble store front not glass.

Gringotts was the first stop. They didn't spend long in there just long enough for Harry to grab a few galleons and turn them into euros as apparently the rest of the wizarding world used muggle currency to save time. Even the goblins here seemed to be nicer than the ones in Britain.

"Why are the goblins here so nice compared to Britain?" Harry whispered to Gabrielle

"Because most of Britain iz stupid and dislike _'dark creatures'_ zilly bigots." She had replied

"So they are more stuck up because most of Britain is bigots and look down on them? Makes sense I suppose, I can't even particularly blame them." Harry had replied

It seemed that the more time that Harry spent away from Britain the more he enjoyed himself.

Gabrielle had great time dragging Harry around the shops and dressing him up in both muggle and magical clothing.

Apparently formal wizard's robes suited him better than muggle tuxedos but jeans and a t-shirt suited him better than casual wizard's robes.

There was a close call where George and Ron had decided to inspect their store in the mall and Gabrielle had pulled Harry down and preceded to snog him senseless who had returned the favor realizing quickly that any resistance would bring attention to the from Ron and George.

"wow." Gabrielle whispered when they were done and Ron and George had gone into the shop.

"Yeh but I'm a mar…" Gabrielle shushed him by putting her finger on her lips.

"Where's your wife right now? Zee stop worrying ve can talk later when ve aren't in public." Gabrielle had said before grabbing his hand and dragging him into another shop.

Harry looked up to see a few people staring at them so seeing the sense in her words Harry let it drop.

Harry was especially shocked when Gabrielle dragged him into the underwear department of magical Zara and piling his arms full of all sorts of boxers and briefs before starting on her own which left Harry bright red and shocked at the skimpy things she wanted some of which he didn't think had enough material to be classed as clothing and should instead be classed as the cutoffs.

"What is this meant to be? On second thoughts I don't want to know." Harry said dangling a bright green G-string in the air.

"Zat? Zat is my underwear. It's called a G-string." Gabrielle said before adding a matching bra to the pile and patting Harry's cheek

Harry was even more embarrassed when Gabrielle tried to get him to model a set of speedos for him and it only got worse when she tried on a bikini which left little to Harry's imagination no matter how much he tried to tell himself that he was married even if his wife was a cheating slag.

Eventually it was a beet red and thoroughly embarrassed Harry which Gabrielle dragged back to France.

**Southern France**

_5th April 2002_

When they got back Harry went and put his new purchases into the wardrobe in his room while Gabrielle went and got dinner ready. Harry had been surprised when Gabrielle had said it was time for dinner already and looked at the time to realize that they had been shopping for six hours and it was now seven o'clock.

Harry sat there reflecting on his day first finding a pregnant Ginny in bed with Malfoy to being dragged shopping with the blonde beauty that was Gabrielle, he slapped himself for such thoughts she was only sixteen and he was married, but damn she looked good in those bikinis and that kiss was just wow.

"Harry?" he heard Gabrielle shout breaking him out of his stupor.

"Yeh?" he shouted back opening his door to find her carrying a small tray full of snack foods and sandwiches

"I thought that as we had already eaten earlier that this would do for dinner." She said seemingly embarrassed if the blush she had was anything to go by.

"Yeh that's fine. Where will we eat?" Harry asked

"In my room. I have a TV and some films we can watch while we eat." She said walking towards a room at the end of the corridor.

Harry walked in and looked around it was bigger than his room and had a small balcony looking towards the beach. She also had a large bed but unlike his it wasn't a water bed and on the opposite wall she had a large flat screen TV that had to be at least 46".

She sat down on the bed and put the platter in the middle gesturing for him to sit on the other side before she turned on the TV before putting a film in the DVD player.

"What are we watching?" Harry asked as Gabrielle led down on the bed and started eating.

"Shaun of the dead. It's a comedy" she replied taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Harry then sat down on the bed as Gabrielle used magic to close the curtains and dim the lights.

After a depressing start that reminded Harry of him and Ginny it slowly started to get better as the zombies attacked the house. By the time that Shaun started throwing records at the zombies Harry had completely forgotten about Ginny and Malfoy and was completely engrossed in the film.

By the time that Shaun and Ed had got to Shaun's mothers house the food was got the plate was on the floo and Gabrielle had snuggled into Harry's embrace like she was trying to hide from the zombies and Harry would protect her.

"Use fire infiri can't stand fire." Harry was shouting at the TV much to Gabrielle's amusement

"Their zombies Harry not infiri. You have to take their heads off to stop them." Gabrielle chastised lightly.

"They're the same thing they are both undead people that eat people." Harry said laughing as they started to hit the zombie with the pool cue's to 'don't stop me now'.

By the end of the film Gabrielle had fallen asleep in Harry's embrace.

Deciding that he didn't want to wake her Harry turned the TV off and went to sleep where he was.

**Gabrielle's bedroom**

_6th April 2002_

Harry awoke to Gabrielle staring at him her bright blue eyes locked onto his.

"Morning." He mumbled as he used his arm that wasn't trapped under Gabrielle to rub his eyes.

"Good morning." Gabrielle replied "What do you want to do today?"

"I was going to relax in the pool for the morning before going back to Britain and filing for divorce." Harry said

"I suggest you do it the other way round so you can relax after the stress of the divorce." She replied.

Harry nodded.

"I on the other hand will go see my sister while you get your divorce papers signed."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said as he stood up going to get changed and have a shower.

It was an hour later that Gabrielle emerged from her room freshly showed and changed dressed in tight fitting jeans and t-shirt that Harry struggled to avert his eyes away from hoping that she didn't notice.

They Floo'd over to Fleur's where she gave a hug and kiss on the cheek to Harry before looking her sister up and down before frowning at her. Harry didn't wait to hear what she was going to say before flooing over to the ministry and heading up to the director's office.

"Back already?" Shacklebolt asked

"Filing for divorce but I have no idea where I should start." Harry said

"There is no divorce in magical Britain. You can get your marriage annulled but only if certain rules are broken I would assume that you situation is covered but I am unsure. Come I will go with you." Kingsley said standing up.

It didn't take too long. Her cheating meant that she was divorced and left with nothing except her personal vault and depending on who the father was they baby could just become Harry's. He had to show a pensive memory and testify under truth serum to verify its contents which only took five minutes.

Harry then went to Gringotts to get them to kick Ginny out and sell the house and put all the belongings except Ginny's clothes, she could keep those, into a vault for him to sort out at a later date.

Once done he floo'd back to Fleur's where Bill was home. Bill spotted Harry and looked confused.

"I thought you were abroad?" Bill said

"I was and will be again in a bit." Harry answered

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be saying goodbye to your wife?" Bill asked confused

"As of half an hour ago I don't have a wife. And she's probably in bed with Malfoy again." Harry decided that being blunt was the best option with Bill.

"What? How's that possible? Are you accusing my sister of cheating?" Bill said getting angry

"yup." Harry said pulling out a piece of paper. "Freshly annulled and all accusations supported with sufficient evidence." Harry said handing the piece of parchment over to Bill who read it going red.

"She did what." Bill said getting angry as he read over the paper.

"I've got a sister to talk to." He said getting up and moving towards the floo.

"That went better than expected." Harry said sitting down.

"Yes it did. Now I suggest zat you get out of here before zee whole family gets 'ere." Fleur said

"Yes that sounds good." Harry said getting back up.

"So 'hat's happening with property and belongings?" Fleur asked.

"The bigoted laws of Britain state that it all belongs to me. So I have sold the house she has a week to move out and I have left her clothes for her and I will go through the rest when I can face it." Harry said

"And the baby?" Gabrielle asked tentatively

"Depends who the father is. If I am its mine I have custody no questions asked. If its Malfoys then I don't want it." Harry said

"Ah zee bigoted laws of magical Britain 'ave 'elped you for once." Fleur said

"They heard the floo go off in the front room. Gabrielle grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the room and into the nursery which was empty as Victoria was in muggle Pre School.

"Quiet ve will hide here Fleur vill cover for us." Gabrielle whispered hiding herself and Harry behind a sofa.

"They heard Mrs. Weasley shouting in the kitchen and Fleur shouting back. Before they heard Ginny enter the conversation. Gabrielle almost got up so she could slap the scarlet woman herself.

"How dare he insinuate my dear Ginny is a harlot?" Mrs. Weasley shouted

"Yes vell if 'e 'adn't caught her in bed with Malfoy and 'er skirt round her waist 'e wouldn't be." Fleur shouted back

"Enough." They heard George shout

"Oh the whole family's here now." Gabrielle whispered

"Great. How long will this last?" Harry asked

"I don't know." Gabrielle whispered as she curled up in Harry lap making sure to stay hidden in case anyone walked into the room for anything.

"What's the time?" Gabrielle asked

"Half eleven"

"Let's go pick Victoria up for Fleur cast a disillusion charm on yourself I will distract them enough for you to get passed unnoticed."

Harry did as he was told as Gabrielle stood up and brushed her clothes down

"What on earth is this racket?" Gabrielle all but shouted as she walked into the kitchen where the row was taking place.

With everyone's attention on her Harry sneaked over towards the back door as Gabrielle went off on one at Ginny and molly.

"I mean come on what on earth processed you to go and cheat on Harry fucking Potter one of the greatest Auror's of all time. That's just asking for trouble and as for you sleeping with another married man and a Malfoy at that? I don't even know how stupid you have to be to do that I mean Yuk his hair is horrid and his attitude? And don't even get me started on the fact that he was a death eater." Gabrielle was going on and on.

Harry was doing his best not to laugh at the looks on everyone's faces the room was split into two with Ron George Percy Fleur and Bill on one side and molly Ginny Hermione and Charlie on the other.

Ron was going on about Ginny sleeping with slytherin's and betraying the family while George and Fleur were more concerned with Harry's feelings Bill just didn't seem to want to get on the wrong side of his wife not wanting to end up on the sofa and Percy was going on about how such a scandalous relationship was not proper.

Molly was going on about how her sweet Ginny could and would never do such a thing as though pregnant Ginny was an innocent virgin still Hermione was supporting her friend in this difficult time and Charlie was just trying to keep the family from falling apart.

Mr. Weasley floo'd in as he had gone home for lunch and found the place empty.

"What is going on here?" he said already suspecting due to the rumors going around the ministry after Harry potters visit.

Bill answered by handing over the annulment document that Harry had shown him first.

"Okay I am going to pick up Victoria you lot can argue some more." Gabrielle said walking towards the door

"Well that was fun." Gabrielle said once they were out of sight of the cottage.

"Tell me about it. Now how are we going to pick up Victoria? You can't apparate in Britain." Harry said

"You can use legilimency on me to get the location."

Ten minutes later they had arrived at the preschool right on time

After a quick confundus charm to allow them to take Victoria they were off again back to the cottage

By now the argument was over and the only people left were Bill Fleur George Ron and Percy. They all looked shocked when Harry walked in with Gabrielle and Victoria

After a quick explanation over what had happened Gabrielle decided that it was time to go back home if they wanted to go in the pool later. Of course she didn't voice this out in front of her sister who would have a go about the fact that Harry was in a poor mental state.

"Okay we are off now we will see you later Fleur come round at about seven ish." Gabrielle said

"Bye guys I will see you in a few weeks. Have fun on the sofa Ron." Harry said as they floo'd out and back to France.

"Bloody hell. He's right isn't he? Mione will have me on the sofa for a month after that argument." Ron said banging his head on the table making all the other snicker and laugh.

**Southern France**

_6th April 2002_

Harry stumbled out the floo just like normal where he landed on top of Gabrielle.

"If you're going to fall on top of me wait until we are in bed as I hear sex is better in bed than on the floor." Gabrielle said making Harry blush like a tomato.

"Well I am partial to the kitchen work top personally." Harry said not to be outdone by the sixteen year old.

"Ooh we could do that to I suppose but I want to try it in the pool first." Gabrielle said as Harry helped her up. "Off you go now. Although you should just not wear anything and go skinny dipping if you ask me."

Harry just walked off to get changed not even dignifying her statement with a response.

He got changed into a loose pair of swim shorts and charmed them to hide his boner if he got one therefore avoiding any embarrassment in the pool.

Harry then grabbed a towel and walked out to the pool before jumping in.

Gabrielle came out of the house wrapped in a towel and waited on the side until Harry noticed her. When Harry saw her start to take the towel off he felt his mouth water and kind of hoped that she really was going to go skinny dipping before pinching himself to try get himself to think straight. Where as in the Veela allure didn't seem to affect him as much it still made him lustful around Gabrielle.

As the towel fell to the ground so did Harry's jaw as he saw the skimpiest looking bikini he had ever seen on her it showed off every curve she had those long slim legs she was perfect not to skinny and defiantly not in the slightest bit chubby she had a perfect cross between cute and sexy that Harry thought was perfect. Her bikini would have been more revealing if she were naked Harry decided. It was plain white with a blue starfish on the right bum cheek and the left breast. She dived in immaculately before coming up to the shallow end dripping wet as her bikini top went ever so slightly see though whether that was by fault or design Harry didn't know nor care. He was just glad he had charmed his swim trunks.

Noticing that he was staring at her Gabrielle giggled before splashing him in the face with a spray of water. Of course Harry would never be outdone by a sixteen year old Veela so he splashed back before chasing her around the poll where he eventually cornered and caught her although she wasn't exactly trying to get away.

After a small struggle Harry eventually managed to wrap one hand around her waist and pull her towards him while using the other hand to tickle her.

Gabrielle followed a natural reaction to being tickled and wiggled around trying to escape as Harry mercilessly went for her rips sides and kidneys.

But she did something that neither of them expected. She turned around in his grasp and kissed him softly. The effect was instantaneous as he stopped tickling her as she pulled away.

"I…umm I'm so…" she was cut off as Harry kissed her back his hands sliding down to her hips.

He felt her tongue force its way into his mouth and welcomed it as he used his tongue to try to gain dominance in the kiss.

The kiss lasted two whole minutes before they broke for air for a few seconds going straight back at it. This time hands roamed hers up his back and into his hair while one of his went down to her bum, where he groped and massaged it, while the other went to the back of her head.

They broke the kiss as Gabrielle let go of the back of his head and he put both his hands on her hips.

Gabrielle then moved her hands behind her back gazing into his eyes the entire time as she took her bikini top off allowing it to float in the pool before she kissed Harry softly but with passion.

Harry moved his hands back to her bum before lifting her up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck.

Harry walked her over to the steps and sat her on one before kneeling so he was at her height one hand on her hip drawing patterns across it and her upper thigh he used the other to graze her ribs and boob. Her breathing hitched as he stroked her nipple and he tweaked and twisted it very slightly making her sigh before kissing her again.

Her hands went from loosely being around his neck to going down his back to the waist line of his shorts and fiddling with the waistline.

"If we don't stop now there will be no going back." Harry said as he pulled away from another searing kiss.

Gabrielle just looked at him smiled and tugged his shorts down a little before kissing him again.

Harry didn't know how but she somehow managed to spin them around so Harry was sat on the steps and she was straddling him.

She slid her hand down below the waistline of his shorts and stroked him inside of his shorts. Harry leant back and groaned as Gabrielle licked his chest neck and ear allowing her breasts to rub his chest. She moved his hands so they were groping her ass before letting go of Harry lifting herself up and edging his shorts off completely. She looked down into the water before sitting down on his lap and grinding into him a few times making Harry's heart rate double before she kissed him and went back to stroking him.

Harry started shouting _'Gabby' _over and over as he blew his load into the pool making Gabby giggle as his cum started to float around the pool.

"Umm… wow?" Harry said dreamily as he came down from his high.

Gabrielle started to stroke his chest before kissing him. It didn't take long before Harry was responding to her kiss with and equal amount of passion he groped her ass and picked her up before lifting her up and placing her on the very edge of the pool side so her legs were dangling in the water. He then looked up into her eyes playing with her bikini bottom before undoing the ties on the sides causing it to fall down.

Harry's eyes then trailed down her naked body over her perfect breasts across her flat stomach down to her hips before edging her legs open slowly. He ran his hand up and down her legs before kissing her knee and licking up her thigh about halfway where he took his first look at her center. It was closed up still the only hint it was there was a small slit. There was no hair there what's so ever unlike Ginny who believed that it should always look natural. Harry took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, forcing her to lie back and rest on her elbows, before kissing her thigh back to her knee.

"Please 'arry 'top teasing me." Gabrielle moaned softly using one hand to massage her boob.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked to which she shook her head

Harry then licked a long trail all the way up to her slit and then around it before licking straight down the other thigh. He then walked his fingers up the inside of her thigh and ran his index finger from her rose bud all the way up the slit parting it ever so slightly until it was just short of her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Which he went straight in and kissed causing Gabrielle to fall on her back and arch it wrapping her legs around his back as he used his fingers to spread her lushes pink folds open completely.

Harry gazed at her exposed center for a few seconds rubbing his thumb over her hole teasing her he could see her essence trickle down between her bum cheeks and lent in to lap it up before sliding his little finger in to her hole up to the first knuckle.

She tensed her thighs and rubbed them together, as much as she could with his head between her knees, trying to cause friction and suck his finger into her. Harry slowly pushed it in electing sweet moans from her mouth as she loosened her thighs once more as he used his other hand to reach up and graze her ribs occasionally running it over her breast and nipple.

Harry then pulled his finger out of her before wrapping both arms around her legs and holding her hips down before he leant in and kissed her nub causing her to buck ever so slightly. He then licked down her slit over her hole before going back up this time delving into her depths causing her to take a deep breath and whimper.

Harry went about at eating her out like and expert and it wasn't long before she was babbling incoherently so Harry then pulled his tongue out of her, causing her to moan in disappointment, before he used his index finger and pushed inside all the way, getting another gasp out of her, before he latched onto her clit with his lips softly nibbling and sucking it took only a few seconds of him slowly moving his finger and suckling her clit before she was babbling again.

Just as she was about to cum Harry curled his finger inside of her making her arch her back and almost explode over him. Harry detached his lips from her nerve bundle and lapped up the gushing fluids that had come pouring out of her. It was sweet and tangy a perfect combination Harry thought his finger still rubbing inside of her bringing her down slowly.

Once she had come down fully from her high she slipped back into the pool where Harry held her close and helped support her on her still unsteady knees.

"Zat vas… zo good I can't find ze words for it." She said

"Amazing, wonderful, exhilarating, invigorating or maybe addicting" Harry replied resting his chin on her head and breathing her scent.

"All zat and more." She whispered breathlessly

"Well there is more where that came from. My Gabby." He said quietly causing her knees to weaken further as she shook with lust at his words.

She looked up at him and cupped his cheeks. Well then I will have to take more then she said pulling herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist before kissing him softly.

"In the pool or you bed?" Harry asked softly between kisses.

"Your bed. It's closer zan mine and I want my first time in a bed." She whispered in return.

"Your wish is my command." He said before groaning as she ground herself against him as he walked them towards the house.

"You had better stop that or I will take you on the dining room floor at this rate" Harry said causing Gabrielle to moan just thinking about it. Harry felt a fresh wave of arousal leave her and run down his erect cock before drip off his ball sack leaving a tingling sensation as it landed on his foot. Harry wordlessly summoned their wands from the pool side as he stepped through the door.

Harry carried Gabrielle right through the house into his bedroom where he dropped her on her back on the bed where she lay knees bent legs apart slightly on her elbows dripping wet from the pool and her own arousal. Harry lay the wands on the bedside cabinet before joining her on the bed where he rested between her legs pushing her onto her back where he rested on his elbows so as not to crush her slowly grinding his erection into her center.

"You on the potion or should I cast the charm?" Harry whispered in her ear as she moaned at the pleasure he caused her with his grinding.

"I am a 'alf Veela. I control vhen I get pregnant and ze best bit iz zat tearing my hymen is pleasurable and not painful like it is for a non Veela." she moaned

Good Harry said rubbing himself up and down her sodden slit lubricating himself as much as possible before resting on his elbows once more.

"Vat are you waiting for?" she grumbled as he moved his hips and continued to tease her

"For you to guide me in." he whispered huskily

She did as instructed and moved her hands between her legs using one to rub herself and the other to guide his cock to her hole where once lined up he pushed in going straight through her barrier and into her depths. He stopped half way before pulling out he then pushed back in slowly before nibbling on her ear and whispering loving thoughts to her she brought the hand that had just been rubbing her clit up to her mouth and while looking Harry in the eye sucked all the juices off her middle finger letting out an audible pop as she brought her finger out of her mouth before offering her index finger for him to suck. This sight alone was almost enough to blow his load even though he had only done so not half hour before. He sucked the juices that were almost dripping off her finger into his mouth and reveled in the taste. Still only allowing half his length into her he could see she was almost at her limit before she was going to blow so he used one of his hand and manipulated her clit bringing her right to the edge before he bottomed out in her making her eyes go wide as she was filled completely as she came her orgasm almost sending him over the top. Harry then proceeded to pump in and out slowly until she had come back down.

Once she could think straight again she rolled them over, almost going to far as the water bed rippled underneath them, so she straddled him. She rose herself off him slowly before dropping fully not expecting him to rise and thrust into her she mewled at eh contact of the pubic bones colliding. She continued this for ten more thrusts before her inexperience and lack of stamina got to her. Harry sat up pulled her close to him and stood up still inside of her and carried her over to the desk sitting her on it before pounding away at her no longer going slow and gentle as he had when he first took her innocence now he was pounding into her trying to get her to cum as many times as he could before he finished. He took her hand in his and moved it down to where they were joined causing her to look at the juncture between her legs for the first time. The sight alone made her come as she watched his member soaked in her essence pound into her previously virgin hole he then used her hand to manipulate her clit never once letting the pace drop, the advantage of marring a slut he thought, it didn't take long before she came again her wet inner walls attempting to suck the cum out of his balls but he held on for all he was worth.

Harry could feel his own end coming but wanted to let her finish one last time so he buried himself into her hole once more picked her up again before placing her on the bed again he pulled out of her and led her on her side before snuggling up behind her and entering her again.

Gabrielle was in heaven Harry was hitting spots she didn't even know she had in the first angle but this angle was pure bliss.

Harry raised her leg up using is arm to pull it up almost to her chest, still pounding into her softly, and grabbed her boob slowly groping it and teasing her little nipple. After a few stroke he slid his other hand underneath her and ran it down her stomach to her clit before pinching it ever so slightly and twisting it she clamped down on him one last time her inner walls milking him as he spurted rope after rope of thick white cum into her womb.

Gabrielle had passed out from pleasure as he came within her she awoke a few minutes later to find Harry had turned her around so she was facing him he was holding her close arms wrapped around her she looked up at him and into his eyes before softly kissing him.

"That was perfect." She whispered causing Harry to chuckle

"What's funny?" she asked

"Oh nothing it's your accent. Its normally perfect with only a minor slip up but I just realised that since jacking me off in the pool you seemed to lose control of it." He said causing her to giggle

The movement in her stomach made a glob of Harry's cum dribble out of her and down her thigh.

She reached down between her legs and gathered a glob on her fingers before sticking it in her mouth and sucking her fingers clean.

"Hmm tasty." She said

"You're incorrigible. You will have to wait for more until I have had tome to recuperate." Harry said causing her to laugh.

"Awe can the old man not handle it?" she said innocently causing Harry to laugh.

"I am twenty two I am not that old. Too old to really be doing this with you really." Harry said trailing off

"Do you regret it?" she asked meekly

"I should do. I should feel dirty for violating someone so young but I don't for some reason but we should keep it a secret for now." He said quietly

"good." She said snuggling into him before falling asleep.

Harry was soon to follow having dreams of what was to come with their relationship. Both of them forgetting that Bill and Fleur were coming round for dinner until they walked into the room and she screamed.

* * *

_**A/N: okay well i have been gone for a while i know so sorry hope you like this one debated adding another chapter to Slughorns party but decided that i didn't want to ruin it like some company ruin movies by making a sequel **_

_**hope you enjoy i decided to change the paring hope a six year age gap isnt to bad :/ ah well so what if it is its only fiction.**_

_**review as always**_

_**and give me plot ideas if i like them i might use them but for nowe i will only do harry/Gabrielle, harry/Astoria or harry/Astoria/Gabrielle (- liking the sound of this just need a plot idea :/)**_

**_although_**_** on a separate note i am surprised that no one has done this before with harry and Astoria comforting each other after finding out about Draco and Ginny cheating might write it myself if no one else does if i cant find a better idea.**_

_**until next time **_

_**colormonk**_


	2. Aftermath

**Harry's Veela [part 2]**

**A/N: i wasn't sure if i should add another chapter but people asked and so here it is but this will be the last chapter of this particular story for now as i have another one i have planned out now.**

* * *

_**Harry's bed room**_

_**6th April 2002**_

Everything happened in a blur when Harry woke up. First the scream then the body next to him tensed and then he was pulled from the bed in all his glory.

When he opened his eyes the first thing he thought was that he was lucky to still have his contacts in from swimming the day before. That was when he remembered taking Gabrielle and that Fleur and Bill were coming around for dinner.

The first thing his eyes focused on when he opened them was the first flying towards his face courtesy (SP?) of Bill.

Harry's reflexes from Auror training allowed him to dodge it before using bills momentum to throw Bill over his shoulder and into the bed. Luckily Gabrielle had moved out of the bed taking the covers as well so as to cover herself.

Bill rolled over before lunging at Harry again. But was hit from a spell sent from Gabrielle tying him in ropes before he got there.

Harry stood there breathing for a second before realizing he was still naked. Blushing slightly he picked up a dressing gown from the chair and putting it on.

That was when the adrenaline cut out and he realised that Fleur and Gabrielle were shouting at each other in French.

"Don't suppose you could translate for me could you?" Harry asked sitting down next to bills tied up body.

"So first you and my sister get divorced and then not even three hours later you molesting my sister in law?" Bill said heatedly

"I'm innocent… okay maybe not but she started it." Harry said sounding childish "not that I mind of course." He said at the glare that Gabrielle sent him. "Because she is wonderful? Sexy? Irresistible?"

"Okay we get ze picture." Gabrielle said trying to stop the edges of her mouth curl into a smile

Harry just smiled back at her innocently from his seat on the floor.

"Now why don't you and Bill go and zit in the lounge while ve get dressed." Gabrielle said gesturing to Harry and herself.

"Okay. But zen ve talk and don't think I vill not tell mama and papa about zis." Fleur said releasing Bill's bonds before walking haughtily out of the room Bill following closely behind still glaring at Harry.

As soon as the door closed Gabrielle dropped the sheet that she was using to cover herself and turned towards Harry.

"Well that could have gone better." She said causing Harry to smirk as he looked her up and down drinking in her form. Noticing him checking her out she turned on her heel and walked towards the bathroom, wand in hand, letting her hips sway causing her perfect hart shaped arse to sway.

Harry stood there dumbfounded unable to take his eyes off her as she walked towards the bathroom. Harry then noticed the dried glob of cum halfway down her inner thigh and felt his hard on return.

Noticing his problem Gabrielle giggled.

"Coming or do I need to shower alone?" she asked laughing as he jogged to catchup with her before wrapping an arm around her waist and picking her up before pushing her against the wall and kissing her harshly causing her to moan into his mouth.

"Come on into the shower before my sister decided to check up on us." Gabrielle said before looking him up and down. "If you behave yourself you might get a quickie." She laughed as she ran to the bathroom.

Harry grinned as the naked half Veela pulled him into the bathroom where she pushed him into the wall closing the door with her foot while nibbling Harry's ear.

"Lock it." she whispered in his ear as her hands ran from the back of his head down his chest towards his waist.

Not wanting Fleur or worse bill to walk in on them he used Auror grade locking and privacy charms to secure the room. No one, not even a curse breaker, would be able to break in here in under an hour. Harry then picked Gabrielle up, who wrapped her legs back around Harry, before stepping into the shower cubicle.

Harry put her down before turning on the shower, as she cast shaving charms on her legs and crotch as well as his face, and then began washing her hair listening to her purr under his massaging fingers as he stroked her scalp. Once he was done he moved onto her lower torso rubbing shower gel all over working it into her skin, Gabrielle was in heaven at the caresses and small but intimate gestures harry made such as hissing her shoulder or stroking her arm, he then knelt down working on her hips legs and feet, placing little kisses across her skin making her purr some more, before going back up and groping her arse, making her push herself towards Harry, kissing her abdomen before moving up and washing her boobs teasing her nipples as he went causing her breath to hitch and making her moan slightly.

"Stop teasing 'arry." she mumbled

Harry being the nice guy he was decided to put her out of her misery and slid his index finger straight into her moist cunt making her knees buckle at the very sudden and unexpected intrusion and if it wasn't for the hand between her legs she would have fallen.

Once she had gained her bearings again she bucked her hips trying to make harry move, but he was being stubborn and playing with her nipples just leaving a lone finger inside her dripping hole. So taking matters into her own hands she took hold of Harrys hand and pushed his middle finger into her as well before angling his thumb to stroke her clit with every thrust before using both her hand to force his and to thrust into her while she bucked her hips. This motion caused Harry to stop playing with his nipples and look at Gabrielle, who had her eyes closed and head thrown back her mouth parted slightly as she fucked herself on his hand, and god was it turning him on.

Before she even knew what was happening harry had stood up pushed her against the wall lifted her up with his elbows behind her knees so they were now next to her ribs and had thrust his raging erection inside her tight passage and was pounding into her mercilessly.

All Harry could hear was her moans next to his ear and the sharp sound of wet flesh slapping together every time he thrust.

It did t take long for both of them to become lost in each other's pleasure and cum both moaning each other's name.

Once again Gabrielle almost exploded all over Harry her orgasm trying to milk Harry of his seed and succeeded as Harry moaned and let loose inside her causing Gabrielle's orgasm to stretch out at the feeling of his seed hitting the back of her womb.

Once Gabrielle had stopped twitching in his arms harry set her back on the floor before washing her crotch as she started to get her breathing back under control, of course Harrys actions didn't exactly help her not that he was bothered actually it was intended, once done Harry washed himself quickly before turning off the shower and helping a giggly Gabrielle out of the shower before drying her off with one overly fluffy towel getting sweet moans from her as he caressed her skin.

Harry then wrapped the towel around her before guiding her back to the bedroom where he handed her a pair of his boxers and his old Gryffindor training jersey, that had been in the bag he had packed when telling Ginny he was on assignment abroad, and god did she look sexy as she slid his boxers up her clean shaven legs before settling on her pert ass and the show she had given him as she bent over in front of him was very much appreciated before standing back up and putting the jersey on before Harry quickly threw on some of the clothes that Gabrielle had chosen in Montecristo before heading off to meet the angry older protective sister and brother-in-law of the girl he had deflowered not long ago. And he wasn't worried in the slightest as he had Gabrielle stood right next to him.

_**Delacour Lounge**_

_**6th April 2002**_

Fleur was fuming she had known that Gabrielle had fancied Harry after all what thirteen year old didn't but she had thought that she had gotten over that as she got to know Harry properly but obviously she had been wrong as she had found them in the same bed. She couldn't believe that Gabrielle had slept with Harry not even three hours after had gotten a divorce or annulment whatever they were calling it nower days.

She almost blew a gasket when Harry and Gabrielle walked in arms around each other's waists both wet from a shower and her sister had a smile she would recognize anywhere as a woman who had just had sex.

Looking at Fleur reminded Harry of muggle cartoons where the characters had steam coming out of their ear's.

Fleur listened to her sister giggle as Harry whispered something in her ear.

Harry sat down in the arm chair on the opposite side of the room to Bill and Fleur where Gabrielle then sat on his lap only making Bill and Fleur angrier.

Deciding that he didn't want this to get out of hand Harry placed his wand on the arm of the chair by his right hand, after all he was a famous master duelist, visibly deterring Bill from getting up.

"So sister of mine. What do you want for dinner?" Gabrielle asked

Fleur replied in rapid fire French so fast that Harry couldn't understand but he caught disbelief in the question asked and made some comment about finding him in Gabrielle's bed and Harry being and emotional wreck.

"English Fleur. Harry doesn't understand French that well and I was in his bed not him in mine."

"Zat's 'ardly the point w'en both of your swimming costumes are still floating in ze pool." she replied harshly

"So I take it you don't approve?" Gabrielle asked completely ignoring her sister's protests.

"Of course not, Arry only got divorced eight hours ago." Fleur screamed making Bill wince and Harry stroke his wand

"So?"

"Zo? Zo? He is six years older zan you. He's a man and you're 'till just a 'ittle girl." Fleur said heatedly her English was getting worse as she screamed

Harry felt Gabrielle bristle at the little girl comment

"Little." Gabrielle hissed at her sister making Harry wince slightly but it was unnoticeable to Bill and Fleur.

And that was that as Gabrielle and Fleur argued in French leaving Harry trying desperately to translate while Bill just sat there glaring at Harry.

"If you're trying to play the older brother card it's going to work less than last time which was not at all." Harry said watching Bill out the corner of his eye.

Gabrielle then stood and flung a ball of blue fire at Fleur before grabbing Harrys hand and dragging him off toward the fire place saying something in French before they disappeared.

**_Montecristo_**

**_6th April 2002_**

Harry recognized where they were as soon as they left the fire place. They were back in Montecristo, Italy.

Harry looked at Gabrielle who was still trembling with anger. He leant over and kissed her gently making her smile and kiss him back.

Harry took her hand before leading her over towards a secluded bench out of the way where they sat down.

Gabrielle took one of his hand in both of hers and held it as she leant on his shoulder and watched people walk around, shop, smile, laugh and generally enjoy themselves.

"Why can't she just be happy for me? For us?" Gabrielle asked softly still watching the crowed.

"I don't know love. I don't know." Harry replied squeezing her hand softly in comfort.

"I don't want to go back home tonight. Fleur will be there with Bill still waiting for us." She said

"Why don't we go grab dinner and watch a film and go back at midnight?" Harry asked

"Yeah okay." Gabrielle whispered smiling as Harry pulled her to her feet.

"Well then, what about that restaurant over there then?" Harry asked pointing at an American restaurant

"American? Really?" Gabrielle asked

"I am in the mood for ribs." Harry replied walking over

"You can play with mine later." she said coyly and rubbing her breasts into his arm

"You drive me insane." Harry groaned

"I try lover boy. Oh do I try." She said giggling

"I can tell." He replied as he opened the door into the restaurant

"Table for two please." He said to the waitress who looked at him funny before Gabrielle tried again in Italian before the waitress showed them to a table on the roof of the restaurant, at the edge, whit a nice view of the sea, you could just see the coast of Italy and what Gabrielle assumed was Rome in the distance.

"So how many languages do you speak?" Harry asked as he looked over the menu.

"Four. I speak French, obviously, English, which is my best nonnative language, Italian, just enough so I can shop here without a problem, and a little bit of Spanish, because my parents have a summer home in Spain which is where they are now." She replied also looking over her menu

"Wow and I struggle with English." Harry replied putting his menu down with a mock outrage expression as Gabrielle giggled.

"What will you have?" she asked Harry

"The ribs you?" he replied

"I am thinking of the fajitas or maybe the BBQ chicken salad." She replied still giggling and looking through the menu

"Would you like a starter? We could share one." Harry replied ignoring her mickey taking and going back to his menu

"I was looking at the potato skins." She replied as she stopped giggling

"They do a big sharing one. We can get one of them."

"Or you could get something different and we can share?" she replied going back to the starters

"How about the boneless wings?" he replied

"What's Jack Daniel's?" she asked

"It's a type of muggle whisky but they have made it into a sauce here that's not half bad." He replied

"How about the Jack Daniel's wings then?"

Harry nodded slightly before a different waitress came back for orders, luckily this one spoke English

"Would you like to order or should I come back?" she asked

Harry looked at Gabrielle who nodded slightly

"We can order now thanks. For starters we will have one of the Daniel's wings and a potato skins please, then I will have the full rack of ribs with the BBQ sauce and a Pepsi's thank you." Harry said before looking at Gabrielle who mouthed 'fajitas'

"She will have the chicken fajitas and…" Harry trailed off as he didn't know what she wanted to drink

"I will have the house white please" Gabrielle before they thanked the waitress and went back to talking about Gabrielle's languages.

"I could teach you French if you want 'arry." She said putting on her French accent making Harry shake slightly with lust.

"You sound so sexy when you talk like that Gabby." Harry said

"Maybe I should talk like that more often then." She replied still with the accent

"No, no, no Harry said quickly I wouldn't be able to control myself." Harry said "I would end up taking you right on this table." He whispered coyly just loud enough for her to hear and no one else

Gabrielle twitched slightly at the idea of public sex

"Mm public sex 'arry I kind of like the idea." She said looking at him lustfully

Harry gulped at the thought

"Same but I don't want anyone but me seeing you naked." Harry whispered running his toes up her uncovered legs to her thigh, having taken his shoes of and her wearing a skirt, before running them back down again.

He watched her lips part as she shivered slightly at the touch.

He was about to do it again when the waitress came over with their drinks.

Harry watched fascinated as she played with her wine twirling and sniffing it.

"I'm French." She said as if that explained everything

Harry just nodded taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"So public sex?" Gabrielle said causing Harry to snort into his drink which in turn made Gabrielle giggle softly.

"What about it?" Harry asked having recovered from his coughing fit.

"Would you prefer striping and bending me over a table I here with everyone watching or would you prefer trying to hide it from everyone?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face making Harry groan at both thoughts.

Luckily Harry was saved as the waitress brought their food.

Harry took the chicken off the bone before putting it on a fork and leaning over and feeding it to Gabrielle who then made a show of liking her lips saucily. She then picked up a potato skin and slowly fed it to Harry.

Gabrielle giggled as Harry made a mess eating before almost spilling her wine making Harry chuckle.

"That was surprisingly nice." Gabrielle said as they finished their starters

It wasn't long before the main course arrived which they ate in relative silence but going out of the way to make innocent touches whether it was stroking the others hand or touching knees or any other sort of innocent gesture still feeding each other the odd chip or onion ring.

It didn't take them long to finish and the waitress to ask if they wanted any desert.

"One brownie obsession please. And a refill as well thanks." Harry said

Gabrielle tilted her head at Harry "and what if I wanted desert as well?" she asked as another waitress brought over a platter of brownies with hot fudge sauce

"Dessert for two." Harry said as it was placed between them

"That was quick." She replied

"Magic. Gotta love it." Harry said picking up a brownie and letting Gabrielle eat it before letting her lick the sauce off of his fingers.

Gabrielle returned the favor shivering in pleasure as Harry sucked on her fingers a little longer than necessary.

"So back to our conversation of public sex." Gabrielle said her toes running up is leg causing Harry to groan.

"Come on lets go to the cinema." Harry said after paying while Gabrielle left a tip

"What do you want to watch?" Harry asked

"That one." Gabrielle said pointing to blade 2

"That looks a little dark for one as fair as you." Harry said with a fake posh voice

"I have always wanted to know what the muggles thought of vampires." She said

"Well if that's what you want." He replied getting two tickets and a large popcorn and drink.

Half way thought the film Harry felt Gabrielle's hand travel up his leg.

"You didn't want to watch the film really did you?" he whispered

"Nope." She replied popping the 'p'

Harry groaned before checking to make sure no one was looking at them.

Luckily the person next to them was six seats down but there was someone sitting right behind them.

_'This is going to be fun' _Harry thought to himself placing a hand on her knee.

"So is this public enough for you?" Harry asked running his hand under her skirt half way up her thigh.

"For now." She whispered back as his hands pushed her thong aside stroking the very top of her thigh before moving in.

Harry decided he wasn't going to make her beg in public it would bring to much attention. Although she wasn't loud she wasn't exactly quite during coitus.

She was soaked already Harry noted as he ran his hand

Up and down her slit flicking her clit before pushing a finger into her tight hole. He felt her as she clamped down on him and tried to pull his hand into her trying to get more.

Harry added another finger and watched as her eyes widened and she bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from moaning aloud.

"Carful if you're too loud some will look over." Harry whispered causing her to shudder at the thought of being watched in this state.

Harry felt more liquid gush passed his hand and rubbed his thumb over her clit

"Although you might like to be watched by someone as you scream my name and cum allover me." Harry whispered

He smirked as she bit on her lip harder, not enough to hurt just dull the pleasure slightly, he leant down and nibbled her ear as he used his other hand to take her hand before pushing it under her skirt before pulling his own hand back.

Using the first hand Harry manipulated her so she was fingering herself.

"Such a dirty little girl you are masturbating in the cinema. I might have to punish you when we get back." Harry said the thought of the pleasure he would give her later and him thrusting a finger into her as she pulled her two out pushed her that little bit over the edge causing her eyes to go wide and her mouth to open ever so slightly, but no sound came out just a long breath and a slight groan.

Harry pulled his hand out from under her skirt before getting her to lick them clean before he licked hers clean causing her to moan even more.

Harry then cast a drying charm on her skirt so the wet patch wouldn't show through the back of it when they left five minutes later having gotten bored of the film and deciding to go back to the house for more fun.

"That was intense. They could have seen me cum." She whispered as they walked out of the film towards the fireplace to floo back to the house hoping that Fleur had left.

_**Southern France**_

_**6th April 2002**_

Harry and Gabrielle arrived at the chateau by floo to find Fleur and Bill still there this time with Ron, Hermione, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Ginny, Draco and George.

"Well this is awkward." Harry said spotting Ginny and Draco sat in the corner.

"I would never have guessed." Gabrielle replied as she spotted Mrs. Weasley about to go on a rant but Harry cut her off before she even started.

"I would love to argue with you but I have an interview with the profit tomorrow so I am going to bed thank you very much." Harry said taking Gabrielle's hand and dragging her off towards her bedroom.

"But Harry you hate the profit." Hermione shouted after them

"Yeh still do but I have to make sure that they don't get the facts wrong and write rumors as they will have heard about my divorce by now, so if you don't mind last time I checked I had a divorce to celebrate so don't rain on the parade." Harry replied

"Now listen here Mr. you will stop this farce and go back to being married to my daughter or…" Harry hit her with a silencing charm.

"Does your sister live here?" Harry asked Gabrielle.

"Nope"

"So her being here with friends without yours or your parents approval would make them trespassers then?" he continued

"Yes."

"Would you like assistance removing them from your home ma'am?" he asked his voice cold sending shudders down everyone's spines.

"Oh would you? I feel threatened by them all. I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that a despicable home wrecker was in the house with me or even all these people I don't even know." She replied feinting worry.

"It would be my pleasure." He said as everyone in the room all seemed to click at once that they were about to be kicked out.

"You can't kick me out of my own 'ouse." Fleur screamed as Ginny stood up angry at Draco being called a home wrecker while Mrs. Weasley was still shouting having forgotten Harry had silenced her.

"Mrs. Weasley. No not you two that one." Harry said pointing at Fleur as molly and Hermione had looked around. "The last time I checked your registered address was shell cottage in Britain. So on what grounds do you claim this is your home." Harry asked in his Auror voice.

George at the back recognized the voice as one he had only heard after Harry had apprehended a customer trying to steal from the shop decided he was going.

"Well Harry, Gabby, I was only here to say. Nice catch and see you at the usual time usual place." Before flooing out to the unheard outrage of molly Weasley.

"Now I am politely asking you, as an Auror on temporary assignment from the British DMLE to the IAC **(A/N: a made up department standing for 'International Auror Corps')** to leave the property if you do not I will be forced to use force." Harry said still glaring and using his Auror voice.

"But Harry can't you see…." Hermione began to be cut off by Harry

"You have until the count of five… one."

Harry flexed his legs as fleur still shouting about it being her house.

"Two"

"Harry we only have your best interests at heart." Hermione pleaded as Harry stretched his arms over his head.

"Three."

Gabrielle moved over to the door way so she wasn't in the way as Bill moved in front of Fleur drawing his wand. Seeing Bill move to cover Fleur Ron and Draco did the same, Draco smirking as he pulled out his wand, as everyone in the room pulled a wand leaving nine wand pointed at Harry.

"Four."

Harry grinned and made a small motion to Gabrielle gesturing her out of the room.

"Five." Harry said flicking two wands into his hands as Gabrielle shut the door behind her.

The next few moments were a flurry of spells as Harry ducked and dodged the spells coming towards him.

"Last chance before I fight back." Harry warned

"Harry stop this madness. Ginny loves you." Hermione said

That pushed Harry over the edge as he stunned Percy and Audrey in seconds closely followed by Fleur.

Seeing Fleur get stunned Bill went on a frenzy before Harry dropped him by casting two stunners at the same time with both wands one breaking his shield the other sending him flying into the sofa with a thud.

Harry then stunned Ginny sending the stunner between Draco's legs and hitting her foot where she flopped into the arm chair behind her.

Harry dodged a cutter sent by molly before hitting her with a tripping jinx making her fall in front of Ron's stunner before stunning him too.

Harry then hit Draco with a low level blasting hex winding him before blasting him across the room into the wall knocking him out.

"That's for stealing my wife."

"So Ginny loves me does her?" Harry asked Hermione who was looking around in shock at the carnage left of the Delacour sitting room. "That's why I don't even know if the baby is mine or his." Harry said kicking Draco in the head.

"Harry you really…"

"Yes you said I shouldn't encourage him. Tell me Hermione did you know that my wife was sleeping with a death eater?"

"He was proven innocent."

"So was his father." Harry drawled

"Yes that was before..."

Harry interrupted again. "Before we took over? Money is still money and somehow the same people still work for the ministry it's not any different and it won't be until someone does something about it."

"You're talking treason." Hermione said gob smacked

"I aint bloody doing it. I dealt with Voldemort and I now deal with criminals. Someone else can deal with the bloody government cause I aint going back to Britain now. I have more here than I do there now."

"And if the baby is yours?"

"Then I take it and she has no part in its life." Harry said firmly

"You would take the baby away from its parents? Even after you grew up without any." Hermione asked outraged

"It's the law Hermione. End of. And my mother wasn't a whore." Harry finished before stunning her to before binding the lot of them and going to find Gabrielle.

"Did you send them back?" Gabrielle asked

"Nah there tied up in the front room." He replied wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"mmm. So you said something about pleasure? And well I think I need to pay you back for the cinema still." Gabrielle said dragging him to the bed before pushing his trousers and boxers down to his ankles where he stepped out of them before sitting on her bed.

"You might want to close the door." Harry said as she stepped between his legs her breasts right in his face

"Oh no. we have done public sex without being noticed. This time I want them to hear and know what I am doing but not see." Gabrielle said

"No one will ever see." Harry whispered in her ear as he pushed his hands up her top and pushed it over her head. "I am the only one allowed to see you in that state you love so much."

"Are you calling me a slag?" Gabrielle asked playfully

"Just passionate." Harry replied removing her bra and letting it fall to the floor.

"good." She whispered pushing him into the bed properly so he was lying down before climbing into the bed after him.

She knelt at her feet dressed in only a skirt and stockings as he took off his shirt and threw it to the floo leaving him naked except for his socks which he took off quickly.

Gabrielle decided she wasn't going to go slowly and decided quick was the best way forward in this position and shoved his half hard member in her mouth before sucking it like a lollipop.

Harry was hard in seconds and groaning in minutes he leant forwards and pulled her around so he could bury two fingers in her wet and still covered in cum, from less than half an hour ago at the cinema, hole. She groaned sending vibrations through his cock causing him to groan.

Harry pulled her bum towards him so she was straddling his face before using the hand not fingering her to heaven to open her folds for him to see. Harry stopped his ministrations and pulled his fingers out staring in fascination as her pussy lips quivered and pulsed as he stroked her fold or clit watching every part of it and relishing the effect he had on her before he locked his lips around her clit and gently sucked and nibbled it sliding his index finger into her again still holding her open. He pulled out slightly and pushed another in with the first one.

Meanwhile Gabrielle had let his cock slip out of her mouth and was sucking on his balls as she stroked his length.

"Mm close Gabby. Just a little longer." Harry said

Gabrielle smiled to herself before wrapping her mouth around his cock again and taking it so far into her mouth her nose was touching his balls.

Feeling her throat contract around his balls as she gagged slightly sent Harry over the edge as he screamed her name loudly sending his seed down into her stomach.

As Harry came his fingers curled in Gabrielle stroking her g-spot firmly. Gabrielle's eyes went wide as she came violently pretty much squirting juices in Harry's face screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Think your sister heard that?" Harry asked once they both had their breathing under control.

"I don't know." She said standing up and inspecting her crotch as her juices ran down her legs "why can't I walk into the living room like this?" Gabrielle pouted

"You wanton girl you." Harry said getting up

Gabrielle unzipped her skirt before saying "race you to the pool." and bolting out the door.

Harry ran after her intentionally not catching her so he could gaze at her perfect ass as it wobbled when she ran.

Harry caught her perfectly in time to tackle her into the pool.

Everyone in the living room had woken up in time to here Harry and Gabrielle scream their release but were completely surprised when the pair bolted passed the door starker's followed by a splash in what was obviously the swimming pool.

Harry laughed as Gabrielle tried to hit him for almost drowning her but her efforts were in vain as Harry maneuvered her to the pool side before thrusting his dick into her waiting hole causing her to moan and wrap her arms around him as he thrust into her slowly.

This slow rhythm lasted only a few minutes before Harry decided to turn it up a notch and started to pound away at her causing her to moan loudly.

The feeling of sex was different in the pool. It was a lot harder to thrust but the water helped stimulate the pair as they matched each other thrust for thrust. Harry eventually pulled out of her before taking her to the sallow end where he bent her over the pool side and took her from behind.

Her muscles reacted differently in this position causing Harry to moan while she was moaning as he hit places that she didn't even know she had.

Once again they both screamed their release loud enough for everyone to hear.

Gabrielle climbed out of the pool cum flowing out of her and her stockings soaked and looking even sexier like that.

Harry stood there admiring the view and wondering how he became so lucky.

_'god she looks delicious.' _He thought

They both put on the swimming gear that they had left in the pool earlier in the day and walked into the living room.

"As you can see we don't really care if you accept our relationship or not. We will still have one sure it would be nice if our friends family and… ex family would just accept this and move on." Gabrielle said top her sister looking down her nose at Ginny as she said 'ex family'

Fleur didn't say anything just kept glaring at Harry as did Bill Ron and Draco while Ginny and molly were glaring daggers at Gabrielle.

"You husband stealing harlot." Ginny shouted as a still silenced molly sat there nodding and looking ridiculous.

"I'm a husband stealing harlot? And I wonder how poor Astoria will feel when the evening edition of the profit explained you break up… in detail." Gabrielle said making Draco and Ginny pail before Harry created a port key and sent them all to the burrow minus their bindings.

"You think they will come around?" Harry asked

"Eventually Fleur will and I guess Bill will to but I don't know about Ron and Hermione Ginny and molly wont and I don't know Percy well enough to make a decision about him."

"Smart, logical, multi lingual, and beautiful. What did I do to deserve you?" Harry asked as Gabrielle blushed

"Well I don't know about you love but I am shattered. Can we go to bed?" Gabrielle asked

"You want to go again? I think we have had enough sex for one day you wanton little girl of mine." Harry said nuzzling her neck

"I agree I feel a bit sore after that last round and I just want to sleep now." She replied taking his hand

"Sounds good just let me lock down your floo. And I will be in your room."

"Your room. I like the water bed and if we go into my room I will want to christen the bed." She said giggling as she skipped out.

Harry just laughed as he locked the floo before following her to his room where she was already in bed, probably naked, ready to sleep.

Harry stripped before climbing in after her as the bed rippled before snuggling up to her naked body and rubbing her back.

"Oh so soft." He muttered causing Gabrielle to giggle before they both fell into a dream filled sleep

_**Epilogue**_

_**8th July 2002**_

Harry was sat on the pool side of his and Gabrielle's new villa in Italy. Which was where they had decided on living from now on. It was large with ten bedrooms including the master room and number of receptions rooms and a large poo part indoor and part out door connected by a large set of double doors in the water itself which was warded to keep the temperatures separate.

Telling Gabrielle's parents hadn't been too hard. They already guessed how Gabrielle felt and didn't mind too much considering her Veela heritage they didn't even care that they had sex before marriage.

Ginny had given birth to a blonde haired boy who Draco had named Scorpius and was now shunned by most of the wizarding world.

Astoria had requested a divorce like Harry had and got to keep half of the Malfoy vaults she was now good friends with Harry and Gabrielle but still upset about her ex-husbands affair.

Gabrielle's sex drive didn't go down at all, which didn't bother Harry at all, and she had even tried to persuade Harry that a three some with Astoria would be a good idea and was slowly wearing him down. But that is a story for another time.

* * *

_**A/N: well there you go hope you enjoyed it. please review :)**_

_**i am running out of plot ideas which is why i spent so long between slughorns party and Harry's Veela so any ideas will be welcome :) either put them in a review or pm me either or but i am sticking to harry Astoria and/or Gabrielle **_

_**thank you in advance**_

_**colormonk**_


End file.
